


From Aunt

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Norene's Magical, Mystical World [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, KarlUrban, Love Confessions, NoOrdinarySouthernGirl, Online Fan Fiction Writer, Other Life, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: StellarLibraryLady confesses secret life to nieces and nephews.





	From Aunt

Yes, your auntie is a writer of online fan fiction. On this site, Archive Of Our Own or AO3, a reader can find anonymous fics (stories) in fandoms based on books, movies, television programs, anime, cartoons, and other media. Anybody can sign up. Just put in a request, wait a few days, and get a user name. With it, you can post fics and leave comments and kudos to authors. You can also give kudos as a guest and leave comments through your e-mail account if you do not have a user name. Anytime you click on a fic, it counts as a hit. 

We writers get no money or recognition by our real names. Our only payment is by the hits, kudos, and comments that our fics receive. But I have met new friends from all over the world, I am with people who have common interests, and I am having a wonderful time.

I believe that you should get user names and post your own stories. I understand that most of you are Star Trek fans, so we could be a family of writers. Because, guess what? I write Star Trek!

Most of my fics are from the Star Trek: The Original Series (TOS), TOS movies, and Star Trek: Alternate Original Series Movies (AOS) fandoms and are in several different series of mine. I have over two hundred Star Trek fics posted. Word length is from 100 word drabbles to novel length fics exceeding 40,000 words. Some of the 100 word drabbles are in a consecutive series of four drabbles.

I also have original material posted, including stories about family memories and experiences at the library. Everything is in sixteen series (so far). The series are not complete.

So now you know what Aunt is doing with her time. 

I am very proud of something that happened just today. I had posted a fic entitled “The Crowded Haystack” dated October 1, 2017. Scroll down to the bottom of the fic and read the comment string between NoOrdinarySouthernGirl and me. I am elated. 

I can’t wait for you to do that! I have to tell you. NoOrdinarySouthernGirl wrote: “So I'm at Continuing Voyage con and just spoke to Karl Urban. I gave him your screen name to read fics. Is that ok?”

Guess what I said? After I could think coherently again, that is.


End file.
